Friends and Lovers
by melinda08
Summary: After a breakup with a boyfriend Christine turns to Harry for support. Will they finally transition from friends to something more?


It started over a bottle of wine. Heartbroken over her latest bad date, Christine had turned to the one person who she knew she could count on. The one person she knew would never betray her. The one person who would always be honest with her. The one person who she could always be herself with. Suddenly she was forgetting all about Kyle and was seeing who was in front of her, who had been in front of her all along.

"Harry? I want to ask you something and I'd like an honest answer," Christine blurtned out

He looked around. "Am I getting proposed to?" He laughed hysterically at his own joke until it dawned on him that he was the only one laughing.

"Harry why do you always have to do that?" Christine asked.

"What's that?"

"Cut me off before I get started. Oh." Christine blushed furiously as she realized the implications of what she'd said and hoped that Harry didn't catch on. He didn't. Fortunately.

"I'm sorry. Did I interrupt you? Go ahead. You know me...I get carried away sometimes…"

And before Christine could stop herself she broke out into a fit of laughter. Unable to stop herself, every time she tried to look Harry in the eye it only encouraged her more. Finally she stopped and caught her breath.

"Am I missing something here?"

"Oh let's just say I think I've been working around Dan a little too long," she smiled and then she took Harry by the hands. "But this isn't about Dan. It's about you and me and why we keep having such terrible luck out in the dating world."

"That's the mlllion dollar question. I know it's not you… you're wonderful Christine."

Christine could feel her heart beat rapidly (maybe it was the wine?) as she scooted closer to her boss-this was her boss after all-as she gathered all of her courage. Maybe it was the wine, maybe it was the intimacy of her apartment, maybe it was the fact that she hadn't been with a man in a long time (Dan was right but she'd never admit that to him) but tonight seemed really right. All she wanted to do was admit to what she'd been denying for a very long time.

"I love you Harry."

Harry stopped and looked at her, not believing what he had heard. "Christine… are you saying what I think you are saying?"

"I don't know…Yes I am. I love your courage, your conviction…ha ha, your wit and your humor. I love our friendship and you don't know what it's meant to me. I think that I'd like to take this to the next level… but I don't know how you feel about me," Christine looked at him shyly, her hands shaking.

Harry took her hands in his. "Christine, I've waited patiently for this day for a long time. I just didn't know how you felt. I love your passion, your dedication, your determination. In short I love you too Miss Sullivan." He looked at her with a wry grin and she met him with one of her own.

"Well this doesn't feel so different," Christine commented as they shared a nervous laugh.

"Do friends do this?" Harry pulled her in for a kiss, long and lingering and as their mouths parted neither of them could believe this was happening.

"No," Christine giggled. "And they definitely don't do this." She took his hand and led him into her bedroom, where it was femininely decorated. It would take Harry some getting used to it, but he wouldn't mind. From the looks of things he was about to be spending a lot of time there.

"Should I fold my clothes?" Harry asked nervously.

"No…let's be bad and just toss them…" Christine laughed.

He leaned in for another kiss, pulling her close to him he planted kisses alongside her neckline, shoulder and breasts, taking one in and then the other. Caressing her gently, he moved his hand along side her body in ways that pleased her, with her sighing to let him know what he was doing right. Then he entered her, moving along with her natural rhythym. She came to her release, followed by him, and then they both collapsed next to each other on the bed.

And so just like that they began their new life together. They talked afterwards and they talked some more after work. It wasn't what they had planned-but –it was better. Friends really did make the best lovers after all.

The end


End file.
